


~Happy Valentine’s Day from Moose~

by Kairat11



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A caress of rough sex, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, The moose is a meddler, They are shameless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, a touch of angst, roomates/lovers, swearing 'cause you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VDay prompt: AU, Dean has been secretly dating his roommate, Cas for a couple of years. Sam keeps trying to set his brother up on blind dates, but he refuses. Finally Dean agrees, just to shut Sam up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Happy Valentine’s Day from Moose~

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy cowboys/girls,
> 
> I received this prompt on Tumblr (I didn't add the name of the person as I don't know if they'll be okay with it). 
> 
> *The prompt says a bit more, but I want to let you enjoy the surprise. Also, I added lots of things and well, let's say it got a bit spicy.
> 
> Happy reading!

  


**  
**

“C’mon Dean, stop being so stubborn and go on this date, please,” his brother was the stubborn one; he hadn’t drop the subject for a second since he barged into his apartment at the ass crack of dawn. _Their_ _apartment_ , he thought with a string of thumps in his heart as he glanced at his…his roommate/boyfriend. It had been two years since they started dating and his cheeks still burned like marshmallows against the flames at the fact.

Of course, the furtive side glance and tiny quirk of peachy lips didn’t help calm his emotions. The bastard knew his predicament and enjoyed his suffering. _Sadistic little shit_ …if only he could say he hated that expression on that attractive face. _Oh boy, he couldn’t,_ not one bone in him could rebel against that sexy as hell, fine piece of ass. The loud noise of Sam clearing his throat brought him back to his unpleasant reality; _Jesus buddy, gimme a hand_. You could say he was in a desperate need of a miracle if a prayer made it out of his mouth.

“Why the insistence dude? You should be focusing on making it special for Jess; I can take care of my own plans,” his body begged to rest, for warmth and… _and other things_ ; another glimpse at the man sitting on the other corner of the black leather sofa, and he groaned inwardly. Mussy dark hair, sleepy sky blues, rumpled white t-shirt, and a semi-morning wood tenting gray sweats; not to mention those freakin’ long-fingered hands curling around a cup of coffee, they made miracles happen.

The exasperated sigh filling the air tugged at his lips and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the same reaction on his boyfriend’s face. Only God knew the urge that dashed through his veins at that moment; a desire to straddle his man and kiss him breathless. But if he wanted to do that, first he needed to appease the gigantic moose glaring blades at him. His hands tightened where they rested on the backrest; he should just come clean (no pun intended) and tell his brother everything. Yet something made him desist of the idea, it wasn’t because he didn’t trust his brother, _no_ — he himself didn’t even know why. He constantly felt a thorny guilt every time he looked into his brother’s hazel eyes; at hiding the truth from one of the most important people in his life.

“Dean, you haven’t dated anyone in months and that’s just too weird. You used to go through people like you were in a pie eating contest. Right Cas?” _Fuuucckk_ , the word echoed in his mind as his eyes shut closed; he didn’t have to look at Cas to see the sky high eyebrow or the glint of possessiveness in his eyes. Not that Cas was a petty asshole who minded his past flings, but it wasn’t like he enjoyed hearing about them.    

It was too early for this shit and a Saturday to boot; he should be sleeping in his bed; with his boyfriend spooning him (he was the little spoon more often than not, so what? Sue him, he likes it). The morning light pierced through the two large pane windows facing the streets; the resplendent sun rays, golden threads embroidering the white curtains and everything inside. If it wasn’t for the bare tree branches, it could easily pass for a placid spring day. Dean needed to get his nosy brother out of here ASAP, before he complicated things even more.

A rustling of clothing from the other end of the sofa lured his eyes. _Shit, too late_. He could hit his head on the wall right about now.

“Sam is right Dean; you have been refusing his attempts at setting you up on blind dates for the last **_two years_** ,” least to say that the latter words were as algid as an arctic winter; he was surprised his lungs still functioned. His eyes must be the size of the Hubble telescope’ lenses because they felt like that to him.

At those words an immense grin flourished on his brother’s lips as his fingers ran through a long silky mane. _I’m sure that if I ask Jess, she would lend me their house keys and then I could give **someone** a nice crew cut hairstyle_ ; the thought of his brother sporting that look almost dragged a snort out of him. But the next words spoken by Cas drained every drop of humor out of him.

“Maybe you should accept; who knows, you might meet the love of your life,” those words made his head snapped towards his roommate so fast that the bones in his neck cracked. A barely audible whine flew out of his chest, and even though Cas hadn’t looked at him when he suggested the crazy idea; now his boyfriend’s entire body had turned to face him and make sure he was fine. One glance from those concern ridden oceans and his nerves were mildly soothed.

To say his muscles were tense and his heart a galloping mess was an understatement. He knew by the gravelly tone that had slashed the air, that his lover had purposely done it. _But why? Why did Cas want him to go on a blind date and on Valentine’s day?_ Not that it mattered which day it was, because he didn’t want to go. _Dammit, what should I do?_ If he doesn’t accept the persistent moose will keep at it forever and he was fed up with that shit.

The eyes that bore down on him felt like boulders crushing his bones; hazel eyes, he understood why looked so expectant, but the ones he desperately wanted to interpret eluded his grasp. It tortured him horribly that he couldn’t _‘see’_ his man’s feelings in those eyes that were always so clear to him. _Maybe Cas had gotten tired of him being a chicken shit; maybe he wanted to end---_

Dean’s brooding was suddenly disrupted by a soft touch on his right upper arm. The worry in deep blue waters seeped inside his flesh and only then he felt the stinging in his eyes— _crap!_ A silence descended upon the place, but to his ears, his breaths where deafening gusts of wind. Sam must have noticed, yet he didn’t comment, which was _very weird_.

“So you’re in then? ‘kay, I’ll let Jess know, they’re coworkers; she’s just your type, from the color of her hair to the voice you favor,” his brother stated enthusiastically with a noisy handclap that startled him; like usual, he had been helplessly hypnotized by Cas’s gaze. If his senses weren’t as compromised as they were, he would have caught a few important snippets of information. The hand on his arm traveled at a snail’s pace down his arm and then it was gone. His skin immediately wept for the fire of those finger pads; this was his fault for keeping their happiness a secret. A knot weaved around his neck as if a hangman’s noose and he didn’t think he could form a simple ‘yes’, so he nodded without parting from azure eyes. Only his brother wasn’t done yet, nope—the moose still had to smash through his chest, decimate his ribs, and lacerate his heart with obsidian glass.

“Cas, you should do it too; Jess has another friend who I dare guarantee is your type,” Sam singed songed and concluded with a wink, which was quickly met with a freakin’ smile from **_his boyfriend_**.

_“What the fuck?”_

“What?” came his brother’s innocent reply; dammit he had said it out loud and with an added boom to it. If his nails weren’t nearly tearing off the leather, he was sure he’ll be pushing Sam out the door. His teeth must have broken skin inside his left cheek, because a coppery taste overwhelmed his taste buds. Stupid meddling moose and even more so, the calm son of a bitch he called boyfriend sipping coffee as if nothing had happened.

As Sam walked towards the door he uttered, “Let’s not be selfish Dean, Cas has as much right to have fun as you do. I’ll go home now and set everything up; you guys just have to show up and work your charm. Expect a text from me tonight, later,” if he could, Dean was sure his brother would have skipped out the door. But that wasn’t important right now, because _someone_ had a lot of explaining to do. And it better be a mighty fuckin’ good explanation ‘cause his blood was boiling, and it wasn’t precisely because of the ‘naughty candy heart butt plug’ stretching his ass.

“What the hell was that about asshole?! Why did you agree?” In one swift move he was straddling his man’s lap, but straight away regretted his impulsive decision, because the movements made the plug massage his inner walls deliciously.

Uselessly, he tried and failed to stifle a sneaky throaty moan, being as how long fingers were already pulling down his red/black plaid pajama pants. Yet despite the anger and hurt that he felt; his body didn’t resist much and his hips lifted automatically. His exposed cock bobbed slightly side to side and at the swipe of Cas’s tongue over honeyed lips, he felt pearls of pre-cum dribble from the pink head. He was already horny from an intense wet dream and the feel of the plug; a few caresses from deft hands and he was sure to melt. A dexterous hand moved in slow-motion towards his length and as if his mind had taken the reins, his right hand seized it mid-air. It came as a surprise to him, but even more so to his man, though the shock didn’t last long.

Instantly, his boyfriend’s free hand reached for his face and soft finger pads traced it diaphanously. The gesture lulled his eyes and at the dusted kisses to his cheeks, some of his fury abated. As he mentioned before, those hands performed miracles, yet those sumptuous lips were his main weakness. Puffs of lukewarm breaths tickled his ear and raised goosebumps all over his flesh. “I am sorry I did things without asking for your opinion first, but it wasn’t like we had that option. Sam would have kept insisting and frankly I am tired of it, thus I thought it wiser to yield and be done with it,” his boyfriend murmured with the most sincere expression sketched on his face. His mind understood Cas’s intention and logic, except his heart was a bit hurt. It wasn’t a mortal wound, but the rigid set of his jaw and the deluge of emotions he felt in his eyes refused to let go.

“Dean? _Dean_ look at me please,” that sandpaper over wood voice calling his name so reverently, slowly loosen up his jaw and every taut muscle. A tad begrudgingly he lifted his eyes just to be met with the most adoringly gaze. In that instant, all of his defenses crumbled to pebbles and a pout made it to his lips; he should act selfish, make Cas beg a little longer. Long elegant fingers held his chin tenderly as his lover’s right hand, now free from his grasp, smoothed up and down his left arm.

“Talk to me, don’t get lost inside your head and shut me out,” _what a low blow_ ; it wasn’t fair how well this man knew him and still accepted him, flaws and all. His own hands were clenched over his thighs as countless acidic thoughts sprinted through his mind.

“I don’t like this; I hate having to agree to this because I am coward. It disgusts me to think I have to go on a blind date just to shup up my brother, _when I have you_. _When I have everything I need and want right here with me_ ,” fucking shit, he was pathetic, but thankfully his boyfriend didn’t interrupt with any comforting words and he was glad. A weary sigh ran away from him before he continued, “And what pisses me off the most is that you got involved in this crap too. You didn’t have to agree to go on a date as well _or maybe there’s something you want to tell me?_ ” the last words clawed at him painfully; he really didn’t want to hear the answer.

Out of nowhere, a sharp pain bloomed on his right side, where neck meets shoulder. He jolted at the suddenness of it, but at the same time his eyes closed as a shiver made his body tremble. A drawn out moan surfaced from the pit of his belly, whilst his arms wounded around his man’s neck. His dick twitched in sync with his stretched entrance and he felt his nipples harden under the gray t-shirt. The aroma of coffee mingled with the heady scent of pre-cum and oatmeal soap; and a hint of wet earth and cinnamon fused to create an inebriating cocktail. Every note swam up his nostrils and spread in his blood stream like a virus; he felt delirious. Each sense became intoxicated with the combined fragrances and momentarily he was wonderstruck by the fact that Cas wasn’t even _touching_ him yet.

A loving nuzzle into his neck followed by a mellifluous chaste kiss, moved his arms to draw his lover closer. The action caused his swollen erection to rub against his man’s clothed stomach; he was in the brink of coming and he didn’t want to do it alone. But when his hand was about to reach inside gray sweats and pull out the mouthwatering cock he often worshiped; his hand was stayed by another, which unchained a frustrated growl that vibrated throughout him. Green eyes narrowed dangerously as they sifted abyssal ones.

“Cas, what the heck?! Is this revenge for before?” The razor-sharp edge of his tone could easily lacerate the thickest muscle; when he was horny, his self-control was none existent.

A low chuckle seduced his ear as playful teeth trapped his earlobe; every bite pushed him more and more over the edge. Meanwhile, warm hands wandered down to his hips and settled there. “I don’t like it either; in fact, I despise the faultless person whom you are to meet. But we both know that they are of no consequence to us; that even if our bodies are there, our hearts and thoughts belong to each other,” the whispered words spoken into his ear were better than any Zeppelin song; its only rivals— the hands squeezing his waist possessively and the lips brushing down his neck.

“ _Mmm_ , you’re such a sap, _ahhh_ …keep talking,” he will never tire of that voice or those words; words that were as honest as those of an innocent child; words that were unfailing and always turned to actions. _Why had he doubted Cas? Why was he so insecure? He wasn’t insecure of this gorgeous man’s feelings, but of his own worth._

The smile that bloomed on ample lips took root on his flesh, and dissipated the toxic thoughts. “Do you like it when I talk sappy to you?” No answered was needed when abrupt laughter quaked their bodies and watered their eyes. _Damn, this was true happiness_ , was all he thought as he leaned in and stole the smile on his boyfriend’s mouth.

To say they fought for dominance and nearly split each other’s lips with teasing bites was an understatement. In the end, his lover won, yet Dean was more than okay with it; he not-so- secretly enjoyed it when Cas devour him with his rapacious kisses. Tongues swirled and explored every inch of their mouths; they were like brushes over canvas, coating everything with each other’s flavors. Mischievous teeth nibbled at sensitive skin whilst hands moved about fevered skin; nothing else existed but them and the wet sounds of their excitement.

A loud gasp and deep moan greeted the air when his pert nubs were trapped by skillful fingers. Warm finger pads rubbed at the tender nubs and pulled them gently; before he could form any words, spit slicked lips closed around one of his nipples and sucked somewhat hard. His fingers threaded dark locks and tugged at them desperately. Immediately, careful teeth captured the other erect nub as if nipple clamps; a wicked tongue flicked the tip and twirled around it.

“ _Ohhh_ , fu-ck, _ah yes_ …shi-t…” at this point his mind was enshrouded in fog, but he wanted more than hands and lips. Only his lover’s cock could quench the cataclysmic flames torching his veins.

In between nips and sucks, he voiced, “I-I want… your _ahhh_ , dic-k… _Cas_ , fuc-k _m_ \---,” his babbling was cut off by a slightly hard suck/bite combination to his collarbone; a quick velvety lick followed, and then the words that nearly made him jizz precociously were susurrated in his ear.

“If you want it so badly; then you should _grab it_ , _stroke it_ , _lubed it up_ , and _fuck yourself on it_.”

 _“Holy shit!”_ Yes, in these situations he wasn’t very eloquent, especially when his boyfriend smirked at him so smugly. With no time to waste, he opened the side table drawer and grabbed the almost empty bottle of lube. Without the need to exchange words, his lover lifted his hips and finally his savory cock was freed. At the erotic sight, a quite whine parted his lips; if he wasn’t almost ready to shoot his load, he would give it the proper treatment. One languid swipe of tongue around his lips, a giddy swallow, and his hand began to slick the steel hard length. As he pumped it lazily; his eyes drank its fill of the ravished expression on a handsome face. Cas was walking porn, sex on legs, sin and temptation, and Dean—he was reduced to a straining dick and a twitching hole.

When he lifted his hips, Cas’s nimble fingers zoomed to the butt plug. He was afraid that as soon as it was pulled out he would come, so he let his eyes drift close and took a deep breath. _Calm down, c’mon, you can do this_ , he cheered to himself. As he began to feel in control, his rim was circled by sticky fingers and then the plug was gone. A punched out cry bounced off the walls and his breath hitched; the hands buried in mussy hair clutched at it in an attempt to steady him. Jadeites heavy lidded with lust fought to both widen and close; every tense muscle in his body and the increasing rapid-fire in the depths of his belly, heralded his near climax. _Enough foreplay!_ And with that thought, he expertly sank down a thick long cock.

“Oh _Dean_ ,” a breathy voice uttered as strong hands held tightly onto his hips, and a nose buried in the hollow of his throat. The arousing lick that followed served as added stimulant; it prompted him to begin slamming his hips up and down in a lazy rhythm.

Once he had developed a rhythmic beat, he mixed the up and down movements with quick circles. His efforts were paid in full at the bliss out expression on his boyfriend’s face, and also at the pleasant prickling of his own skin. “I-I’m almo---, _mmm_ ,” _almost, almost there_.

Ragged breaths, low moans, and breathless pants composed a titillating rhapsody. Cas’s deep growls coupled with eager teeth scraping his neck and collarbone, were added gasoline to an inferno like fire. _So close, so good, almost, a bit more_ , he was surprised he could even think. He undulated his hips as if he was horseback riding, and in a way he was. The thought draw an amused smile on his lips and when stormy blues noticed— they were claimed by a hot mouth. The kiss was all tongues and teeth; a voracious hunger with no possible ending. His hips kept at it, doing all the work because Cas, the little bastard, reveled in his wanton display. At every hard slam of his hips, the blunt head of his boyfriend’s dick hit his prostate as if it was a hammer pounding a nail.

“ _Cas_ , _Cas_ so _goo-d_ God, _fuuuc-k_ ,” one, two and before the third shard pound of his hips; he felt electric currents traveled throughout every cell in his body. Whilst he climaxed, he was embraced firmly against a well-toned chest; his face tucked against his lover’s neck as his nails dug into the skin of a dampened back.

“ _Ahhh_ , _Cas, Cas_ mmm, _sh_ \---,” he chanted as if in a trance and through the thunderclap sound ringing in his ears; he heard his name being called amorously. Weighty eyelids made a monumental effort to unseal and what awaited his gaze made it well worth it. Midnight blue eyes veiled with unbridled passion and parted reddened lips slicked with saliva; a messy nest of silky dark threads and a sweat carpeted forehead; ruddy cheeks and a spellbinding fond smile. As he rode his orgasm and his seed spilled over their t-shirts; his hips circled and undulated unruly. Finally, he ground down on the swollen length stretching his entrance and the action hurled his boyfriend over the cliff.

“Dean, _De_ \---”

Cas came with his name breezing out of his lips, like usual; it was always a wondrous experience to fuck, make love or whatever you want to call it, with this man. Anything with his angel was heavenly, as cheesy as it may sound to others. Mouths remained silent as loving arms swathed each other’s body fiercely; their chests heaved and breaths intermingled; this was _their_ time and nothing unpleasant was allowed to disturb it. Not even the thought of tomorrow night.

*****************************************

The next night, as they walked side by side towards their cars— hands almost touching; his heart clenched with each step he took. Their ‘dates’ were set at different restaurants not far away from their place.

“Dean, don’t make that face; you are weakening my resolve and this is the only way Sam will leave us alone,” Cas chided as his hands lifted to cup his cheeks; if he could capture those lips, he was certain the pesky ‘dates’ would be quickly forgotten. As he was about to lean in and put his plan in action, his boyfriend took a step back and shook his head amused. The knowing smile on his lips told Dean he had been busted; _damn! Oh well it was worth the try_.

“What am I to do with you Winchester?” Each letter that rolled out of his boyfriend’s tongue was weaved with undeniable affection; feelings that pulled at him profoundly.

“ _Whatever you want_ ; let’s just forget ‘bout this, get rid of these suits and go back upstairs— to our room. Let’s use those new toys we got; I really wanna know how that stainless steel anal intruder cock ring and P-spot vibrating finger glove feels. _Don’t you wanna see me? Play with me?_ ” he purposely said in an undertone, and then slowly swirled his tongue over a flushed ear.

The gravely growl that reverberated in his ear touched all the right places. _Yes, one more little push and Valentine’s Day would be ours once again_ , he naively thought.

“Oh you little imp, _don’t tempt me_ ,” came the raspy response that melded their bodies together. Their hands were already possessed by the potency of their mutual desire, while torrid fingers branded waists and backs. Not even the cool zephyr ruffling their clothes was enough to douse the blaze that consumed their blood.

“Hmm, but that’s my main purpose _angel_ ,” a whiff of Cas’s cologne nearly turned his legs jelly; he could taste the victory of his seduction.

“What a naughty succubus you are; I think you deserve some _punishment_. _Don’t you think?”_ His breath caught in his throat and his privates perked up at the promise.

“Yes _sir_ , I concur.”

An irritating sound burst their bubble and they plummet back to reality. _Fuckin’ cell phones!_

He cleared his throat and unwillingly answered the call, “What Sammy?”

 ** _“Where are you guys? Your reservations are for 8 o’clock, get going,”_** his brother’s voice was extremely cheery, if only he knew the inconveniences he was causing. Yet Dean couldn’t be mad at the nosy moose; he was doing everything with the best of intentions.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be there; take care of your own Valentine,” he retorted, whilst his gaze and Cas’s remained magnetized to one another.

 ** _“Happy Valentine’s Day guys,”_** Jess and his brother chirped, and he couldn’t contain the smile that curled his lips, which was imitated by his favorite rosy lips.

“Have fun kids and work hard to make us a niece or nephew,” at that, giggles ensued from both sides.

 ** _“You’re gross Dean; don’t scare off your date, bye,”_** when the call was over, a long sigh left his lungs empty.

Without a word, his lover erased the hairbreadth distance and pressed batches of pecks all over his face; it ended with a lingering kiss on his wanting lips.

“It will be over in the blink of an eye; my thoughts will be only of you.”

The words were comforting, but his petulance was at full power. “ _Shit!_ Well, hurry up and make an excuse to leave early; tell her you have a stomachache or something.”

The last sounds he heard before his eyes fluttered open were a dark chuckle and the slam of a car door. _Let’s get this over with_.

*************************

“Good evening sir, did you make a reservation?” An older man dressed in a formal black suit and white tie greeted. The restaurant was one of those fancy joints that charged by the breaths you took. Sammy will pay for this; making him waste his hard earned money on a person he wasn’t planning to see ever again. He could have used that money to take Cas out on a nice date or save it for the house they were planning to buy.

“Excuse me sir, can you please provide me with your name?”

Dean’s mind cleared in a flash and after a few blinks he replied, “The reservation it’s under my brother’s name, Sam Winchester.”

While the dude searched his list, he took some time to scan the place. Countless fairy lights hung from the ceilings setting a romantic and intimate atmosphere; crystal chandeliers highlighted the grandiosity of the space as dim lights watercolored the ivory walls and the crisp white tablecloths. The floors shone as if polished onyx; he could almost see his reflection on them. The smells were rich but not overwhelming; it made his belly rumble, but thank goodness Debussy’s Clair de Lune was playing slightly louder. Scarlet roses decorated the tables in ostentatious arrangements, which were flanked by a couple of polished silver candle holders that added to the lavish atmosphere. He couldn’t appreciate the details on the tableware, but he was sure they were as luxurious as everything else. For being such a pricey place, it was packed; Valentine’s Day splurge for some and for others an opportunity to impress.

“Please follow me Mr. Winchester, your companion awaits,” _Crap, she arrived first…well, that can work in his favor_ , he thought with a pang of guilt; poor woman deserved better.

“Here you are sir, your server will be with you shortly,” Dean was so distracted by his musings that when his eyes settle upon his ‘date’, he was momentarily perplexed.

_“Dean?”_

_“Cas?”_ His voice came out as a high pitched sound that tinted is cheeks crimson. A few people turned to look at them and he quickly mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’.

“What are you doing here?” He whispered as he sat on the golden colored chair.

“Sam called me on my way to the restaurant and told me he had made a mistake, and that my reservation was here as well,” Cas’s furrowed brows were so cute he could just--- _No, no, no, there’s not time for that right now_.

“What the heck is going on? Let me call him,” but when he was about to reach inside the suit pocket for his cell, a massive hand on his left shoulder made his hand stay. His head snapped up and there he was met with the broadest grin he has ever seen in his life. From the corner of his eyes, he witness lover’s face went from a mystified expression to a knowing one. Alluring lips curled in a contented smile, whilst cerulean eyes became speckled with… _peace_. Behind the fortress of his ribs, his heart did a series of back-flips and pirouettes. _Could it be that---_

“Sam, what’s…?” His voice dwindled at the amalgamation of emotions in his brother’s eyes.

“Did you guys really though that I didn’t know you were dating? Well, Cas I’m sure suspected it,” Sam said glancing at his other best friend and receiving a wider smile. He for his part could easily pass as a statue; his lungs had temporarily frozen. “I’m not mad at you, just a bit hurt because you didn’t tell me. I don’t know why you didn’t, but I want you to know that Jess and I are very happy for you guys. My brother and best friend dating, what else could I ask for? _Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding_.”

His agape mouth and bug-eyed expression must be hilarious, because his boyfriend and little brother were struggling to rein in their laughter. A watermelon must be clogged in his throat, since it was distressing to swallow all the questions.

“How long Cas?” He heard Sammy questioned.

“Two years.”

“ ** _Wow!_** Well, enjoy dinner, it’s on me. See you love birds later,” with a slap to their shoulders, Sammy walked away. Dean didn’t know what to think; it was as if a hurricane had come and gone. His body was still paralyzed and his thoughts scattered like feathers after a pillow fight. Only the volcanic heat of long fingered hands guide him out of the fog.

“ _Dean_ , are you okay? Do you want us to leave?” There was so much concern in that voice that it made his heart ache.

He shook his head and then murmured, “I’m fine, just…Sammy knows and he’s okay with it. I mean…I knew he would understand, but…why was I ever worried?” Downpours of relief refreshed his being and liquefied his bones; everything was finally out in the open.

“You can ask him all the questions you want _tomorrow_. But _tonight_ think only of us,” a person shouldn’t be allowed to be so sexy and charming; it should be outlawed.

“I like that plan. Now let’s order something expensive, Moose is paying,” the indulgent smile that decorated Cas’s lips made his heart swell; he had it all—the best little brother, the loveliest sister-in-law, and to crown his luck—the sweetest, hottest, and most loving boyfriend in the world. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t lucid dreaming.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love bug,” Cas whispered whilst azurite eyes caressed him whole.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, angel,” their fingers entwine like impossibly to untangle thread, as the sounds and people surrounding them faded. Nothing else mattered; except the face that beamed at him adoringly and the thousand ‘I love you’s’ spelled in ocean blues.

  


~FIN~  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day cuties!


End file.
